This is a revised renewal application of grant T32 AR050958 to continue support for basic, translational and clinical Research Training in Inflammatory and Fibrosing Diseases centered in the Rheumatology Division at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The ultimate goal is to improve the healthcare and outcomes for individuals with rheumatic diseases in the southeastern United States, emphasizing research relevant to the disproportionate burden of disease borne by African Americans. Our training program emphasizes the interrelationship between inflammation and fibrosis and the impact of these biologic processes on end organ function such as renal disease in lupus and lung disease in scleroderma. The participating faculty members have particular strengths and existing collaborations in the areas of health outcomes and community-based research, epidemiology of rheumatic diseases, health disparities, gene/environment interactions, innate immunity and adoptive immunotherapy, lupus nephritis, signaling pathways leading to fibrosis, matrix proteins, scleroderma lung disease and disease biomarkers. Trainees may matriculate to one of three research tracks: the Bench Research Track for Clinicians, the Clinical Investigator Track including a Master of Science in Clinical Research degree, and the The ranslational Research Track for Non-Clinicians. The training program is structured to help trainees achieve critical skills for sustained careers in academic medicine in a flexible framework that accommodates a diverse range of prior education and experience and multiple modes of investigation focused on the shared programmatic theme. This training program is currently completing its 10th year. To date, the grant has supported a total of 13 postdoctoral fellows, 11 females and 2 males, including 3 underrepresented minority (URM) fellows. Of the cadre of 13, 8 are or soon will be in academic positions, 1 in government research, 1 in the nonprofit sector, 1 in industry research and 2 in clinical practice. In the current funding cycle, he grant has supported 9 fellows: 3 MDs, 1 MD/PhD and 5 PhDs. The trainees in the current cycle have been productive with 27 manuscripts published or in press during the time period of this award with 15 in the past 12 months. More than 30 abstracts were presented by training grant fellows as a result of this grant. The present application is a request for continuation of 3 fellowship slots. Fellows will be on the research training grant for two years with an option for a third year if justified based on productivity and potential for making additional significant progress toward attaining faculty status and/or competitive funding grant funding as PI. The Internal Advisory Committee will review and approve the selection and annual re-appointment based on specific criteria. Evaluation data and slot availability. We have filled all the slots at ll times from a pool of highly qualified applicants.